


Post-Race Comfort/Celebration Snippets

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Hospitals, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Some short and sweet mini-fics to cope with feels after races :o) cute fics involving lots of hugs and kisses
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Nico Hulkenberg/Sergio Perez, Romain Grosjean & Kevin Magnussen, Sergio Perez & Lance Stroll
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Bahrain 2020 Kevin & Romain

**Author's Note:**

> im starting this fic series after Bahrain 2020 ❤️ that race was just so chaotic and so stressful even just to watch. Romain's crash was terrifying, and above all I am so utterly thankful that he is OK and that the medical crew was able to respond as quickly and effectively as they did 
> 
> this first chapter is just some sweet haas feels because romain deserves some comfort and so does Kevin 🥺 tbh the whole grid does.

Hospitals were never a fun place to be, as a patient or as a guest. Despite this, Romain was grateful be in the hospital after having walked away from the accident. 

There were a lot of people asking about him. Romain knew that his friends and family must have been as panicked as he was, as were the rest of the grid and the crew, even the people who viewed the race from their homes. It was one of those harrowing experiences that was sobering for everyone; it was a reminder of just how dangerous the sport was and Romain was beyond grateful for whatever higher power was watching over him.

It seemed like forever until he finally had a second to breathe. The chaos of getting out of the crash, the ambulance ride, and getting checked over in the hospital had rendered Romain exhausted. The pain of the relatively minor injuries was almost rivaled by his weariness and Romain was ready to fall asleep by the time things were calming down. 

Despite his exhaustion, Romain stayed awake and thought about the people in his life who were concerned and who he wished he could have been with. His wife and their kids were always his first thoughts. Family made everything better, and he wished he could have assured them he was okay. Having them around would have been comforting, Romain thought.

Then there was the rest of the paddock. Not everyone was friends with one another, but they were all still concerned for each others safety when anything bad happened. At the end of the day, they were a community of people who shared one of the rarest experiences of professional sports in the world; it didn't matter that they competed with each other. Romain wondered how the rest of them had reacted. He desperately wanted to reassure Daniil that he didn't blame him for anything, and he wanted to talk to the entirety of his team, especially Kevin.

Romain did his best to maintain his usual positive attitude. He may have been laid up in the hospital, but he was ultimately glad to suffer a few burns if it meant making it out of the accident. Hospitals could be quite lonely though, and Romain wished there was _someone_ asides from the nurses there for him to be with.

His wish seemed to be granted when another nurse stepped inside and said, "there is a man here to see you, he said he is your teammate. Do you want me to let him in?"

"Oh, yes please," Romain answered with a weary smile. Even when hospitalized, he still kept a happy demeanor. 

The nurse disappeared back out the door and a moment later, Kevin came through. The Dane was a mess of tears and he looked like a little kid who had scraped his knee. Romain's instincts said to reach out and embrace him, but the fact that his hands were bandaged up and he was sore all over meant that holding a grown man probably wasn't the best idea for him. Kevin pulled up a chair to sit next to him and wiped at his eyes, sniffling and still tearful.

"Don't cry Kev, just breathe," Romain did his best to comfort him. Although he was the one who was injured, he still felt compelled to comfort others and make sure Kevin was okay. It wouldn't have felt right if he didn't try to care for others.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. That was scary, and I've felt like I was on the verge of a heart attack for the past few hours," Kevin whispered. He was usually so reserved and kept his emotions downplayed, and now he was letting everything out. Kevin gently placed a hand on Romain's shoulder and looked at him with an adoring gaze.

"I know, I know it was scary to watch just as it was to be involved. The safety crew is beyond incredible and I think we're all grateful for them," Romain assured him. The feeling of Kevin's hand resting on his shoulder was quite settling to him, and Romain felt happy to have someone like Kevin as his teammate.

A lot of people assumed that they didn't get along. Romain thought it was very silly how far that was from the truth. He had come to appreciate Kevin not only as his teammate, but as his friend too. He was kind and fun to talk with, and his talent was something Romain wished people appreciated more about Kevin. 

"How are you right now?" Kevin asked, scooting the chair closer. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve a few more times and began to regain his composure again.

"Well, my hands are the worst of it, and I feel ready to sleep for the next century. I know it could have been a lot worse though, so I'm thankful to have made it out in the condition that I did," Romain chuckled. He smiled up at Kevin despite his pain, and he was relieved to see Kevin smile tearfully back.

"What about everyone else? Are they all doing alright?" Romain questioned.

Kevin nodded a few times and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Yeah, we're all okay. We are all shaken up for sure and mostly just concerned for you," Kevin explained, letting out a deep exhale.

Romain found it quite touching that the rest of the grid cared that much. He knew he would have been worried just the same if anyone else had been in his position, and it was one of the rare unifying moments in the sport.

They sat quietly with one another for a few minutes, simply sitting and enjoying each others presence. It was nice to not have to sit in an eerily sterile hospital room on his own, and Romain appreciated Kevin patting his head and rubbing his arm. He felt a bit helpless and having someone who he cared about there to make him feel better was in and of itself a source of comfort to Romain.

Kevin leaned forward and kissed his forehead at one point. Romain broke out into a big smile and laughed, and Kevin couldn't help but laugh too. 

"Thank you for coming to see me, Kev. It's nice to see a familiar face," Romain murmured. He could feel his eyes beginning to droop again and he wasn't sure how much longer he could fight off sleep.

"Of course, I care about you a lot," Kevin said, patting his arm. Romain was going to say something else but yawned, and Kevin shushed him quietly, "go to sleep, you need to rest."

With his friend at his bedside, Romain fell peacefully asleep, grateful for his life and the people in it.


	2. Bahrain 2020 Lance/Esteban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write another one for this race because I also felt really bad for Lance ❤️ I'd imagine he was pretty sore and tired after today and so here's something short and sweet about him being taken care of.

Lance was ready to sleep off the chaos of the race. He was glad things had generally turned out okay for everybody, but he was tired and incredibly sore, and he was just ready for the day to end. His incident hadn't been as bad as the terrifying start of the race; still, he was sore all over from it and knew it would hurt to try to get out of bed the next day.

As soon as they were in quiet and seclusion, he and Esteban flocked to one another and Lance rested his head on his shoulder while Esteban hugged him tightly. Esteban patted his back and asked repeatedly if he was alright. Lance clung to him and insisted that he was fine, just a little tired. The two of them hadn't been a couple for a while, though they had been friends for years, and the feeling of being held by him was a relief.

"I have something special I want to do for you," Esteban confessed when they got home. He didn't say any more and just looked at Lance with a small smile.

Lance raised an eyebrow and said, "can I ask what?"

"No, you have to be patient. Just wait out here, I'll only be a few minutes," Esteban said and shuffled into the bathroom, "come in when I tell you to."

Lance just smiled at his boyfriend's antics and settled down on the couch after grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. He appreciated the silence that came with sitting there. It was nice to have the easy moment of peace and quiet, especially since he didn't have anything else to get through that day and could try to relax for the rest of the night.

"Okay, come in," Esteban called and poked his head out the bathroom door a few minutes later.

In the bathroom, Lance found that Esteban had run a bath for him, complete with sweetly scented bubbles and the candle on the hotel sink countertops being lit. He felt his heart melt in his chest as he turned around and smiled gratefully at Esteban. Lance threw his arms around him and kissed his cheek, murmuring, "you didn't have to do that for me."

"But I wanted to. It's what you deserve, especially after today," Esteban insisted, nuzzling at Lance's hair. Lance blushed and hid his face in Esteban's neck momentarily. He couldn't have asked for someone more loving and attentive than Esteban.

Lance shrugged his clothes off as quickly as he possibly could and sank down into the hot water. It made all his soreness disappear as the warmth seeped into him and his aching muscles finally relaxed for the first time in hours. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, feeling the weight he had been carrying around disappear from his shoulders. Lance looked up as he soaked in the bubbly water and saw Esteban sitting on the side of the tub, a lovestruck look on his face. 

"What are you doing? You're just gonna sit there?" Lance asked, reaching out to put a hand on Esteban's thigh.

"I was going to brush your hair, but I understand if you want me to leave you alone," Esteban said. He waved the hairbrush that he had with him and moved to get up. Lance pouted and grabbed his hand before he could stand up.

"No, silly, I want you to get in with me. You can brush my hair in the bath," Lance urged him. Nothing sounded better than taking a bath with Esteban and he gladly watched Esteban peel his clothes off and step into the bath too, sitting down beside Lance and pulling him close. 

Lance lay on his side, tucked underneath Esteban's arm with his cheek resting against his shoulder. Esteban let out a pleased hum and lightly stroked Lance's thigh beneath the warm water a few times before he reached over to grab the hair brush from the side of the bathtub. As Lance let his eyes flutter shut and breathed evenly, Esteban gently began to brush his hair. His soft hair was something Esteban adored about him and he loved running his fingers through Lance's hair, especially when they kissed.

"You're so cute," Esteban sighed, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"So are you," Lance answered and leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss.

They eventually got out of the bath once all the bubbles disintegrated, and they wrapped themselves up in the fluffy hotel robes. Lance yawned and leaned against Esteban as they wandered over to the bed. 

He winced when he felt the soreness in his back creeping back up again. Esteban frowned and immediately had him lay on his stomach on the bed, and Lance didn't question it when he pulled the robe down far enough to expose his sore back.

"You're too good to me," Lance said when he felt Esteban's hands on his shoulder blades, attempting to rub the tightness away. 

"Because I care about you, marshmallow," Esteban corrected him, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck.

Lance blushed at the nickname and hid his pink cheeks by pressing his face against the sheets of the bed. The sensation of Esteban's big hands pressing on his back and slowly massaging his tired body was heavenly to him. Lance could have fallen asleep as Esteban's nimble fingers pressed against all the sore and tight sports on his back and shoulders.

He slowly worked his way down Lance's body, rubbing away his discomfort. With his hands on Lance's lower back and stroking small circles into his skin, Esteban knelt down and pressed a kiss between Lance's shoulder blades. It was ticklish and Lance let out a laugh, wishing he knew how to repay Esteban for how much he was making him feel appreciated.

"I hope you feel at least a little bit better now," Esteban said when he was finished.

Lance sat up and stretched, feeling much calmer and less tense too. His soreness was less painful and he felt ready to fall asleep, nodding with a blissful smile on his face. He leaned forward and pulled Esteban into a kiss, tangling their fingers together. 

The two of them curled up together beneath the sheets, with Lance wrapping his arms around Esteban's slender frame and holding him close. To be safely in one another's arms was something that they would never take for granted anymore, and Lance squeezed Esteban just a little bit tighter as he thought of how lucky he was to have someone who he appreciated so much and who appreciated him in turn. He could see in Esteban's sweet brown eyes that he felt the same.

"I love you," Esteban whispered after a few minutes of quietness.

The way he said it was very easy, as if it naturally fell from his lips. It was the first time either of them had said it, and it made the butterflies in Lance's stomach stir to life as he beamed and nudged his nose against Esteban's shoulder. Just as everything else in their relationship had gone, it happened just when they were ready for it, and Lance knew he meant it.

"I love you too," Lance replied happily. He truly had never been so sure of something in his life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is just short an simple but you know what? lesteban content is perfect in any amount ❤️


	3. Sakhir 2020 Checo/Nico, Checo&Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh after that race I have so so so much to celebrate!!! 🥰🥰🥰 I know that a lot of people were disappointed because they were rooting for George and whatnot, but personally, I am OVER THE MOON about checo finally winning, esteban getting his first podium, and lance being on podium too!!
> 
> seriously, im not kidding when I say this was my dream podium. checo and lesteban on podium together?? ❤️❤️❤️ im so so so happy right now, so here's checo cuddling and celebrating with his pink son lance and his hubby Nico 🥰

There were few moments in life that were so vibrantly colourful that they didn't even feel real. 

Checo kept waiting for himself to wake up and realize it was a dream as he stood atop the highest step of the podium, grinning so widely it hurt and proudly displaying the Mexican flag, but the moment never came. He could hardly believe that his patience had paid off, his years of skill and grit and effort had finally paid off and he had _won._

It was the most intensely euphoric moment of his life from the second he crossed the finish line in first place. He felt so grateful for everyone who stood by him and supported him, from his own family to the members of the team who worked behind the scenes. Raising a child wasn't the only thing that took a village, he had learned, and his happiness had him wanting to hug everyone in sight.

The other two who stood on the podium with him were just as elated as he was. Esteban, who had suffered so much in his childhood and had to fight tooth and nail for everything he had, finally got his podium finish at last. The Frenchman beamed up at him and any of the bad blood that had previously existed between them was seemingly gone, and Checo grinned and clapped Esteban on the shoulder, congratulating him heartily.

Then there was Lance, his teammate who Checo had come to love like his own child. Checo would have been perfectly happy to take the Canadian home with him and tuck him into bed each night, and he treasured their time as teammates. Lance's success made him nearly as happy as his own. 

Sitting on the podium by himself was a surprisingly humble experience. Checo rubbed at his tired eyes, thinking of everyone and everything that he held dear. It still didn't feel real, the champagne and the trophy and all the applause; he knew it would take a bit for it all to set in. Deep down, Checo knew he was living through something he would remember for the rest of his life. 

Still, he felt rather worn out, and eventually he got up to begin making his way through the team and saying his thanks. Everyone from the pit crew to Lawrence Stroll himself was smiling and clapping, patting his and Lance's arms in congratulations or embracing them. Checo said a dearest thanks to everyone he could and he still felt like it wasn't enough.

Lance looked at him with wide, shining eyes and a smile. He instantly bounded over to his older teammate and threw his arms around him. Checo laughed and squeezed Lance in return, wrapping his arms around him and patting his back lovingly. Lance ruffled his hair and Checo could see how excited he was, the corners of his eyes creasing as he grinned. Checo pulled him into another hug and murmured words of praise to him, knowing Lance might not have heard him but still feeling like it needed to be said.

"I'm so proud of you, niño," Checo whispered when they stepped apart. He cupped Lance's cheek in one hand and felt all his fatherly emotions coming back to him as Lance shifted his weight, like an eager puppy who couldn't wait for someone to throw a ball for him to chase. 

"I'm proud of _you_ ," Lance insisted as he put his hand over top of Checo's, "you deserve it so much."

Checo embraced him once more and felt Lance grip him like he was afraid to let go. Lance shuddered and let out a long sigh, and Checo shushed him and soothingly rubbed his back. 

"I'll miss you next year," Lance admitted in a quiet voice. Checo didn't want him to feel sad on such a momentous day, but he too knew he would miss Lance. 

"I know, baby, I'll miss you too," he replied, reaching one hand up to pat his hair, "but today is not the day for tears. We both have so much to be happy about right now, and we've still got one more weekend left with each other. Let's be happy about what we've done these past few years."

Lance took a deep breath and stood up straight, putting a hand on Checo's arm and smiling through his teary-eyed vision. He nodded, and Checo reached up to dry his tears as best as he could on the back of his hand.

"Plus, Seb will take good care of you, I know he will," Checo reassured him lovingly. He noticed Esteban shyly standing a distance away, holding his hands clasped together and impatiently shifting from side to side. The Frenchman was obviously waiting for Lance, and Checo knew that they had some celebrating to do together.

"Go to him, you guys have much to celebrate," he murmured with a wink at Lance.

He watched as Lance bounded away and into Esteban's arms. It wasn't too long until he was doing much the same, practically running into Nico's open arms once he was back at their hotel. The German had stayed up waiting for him and Checo giggled as Nico swooped him off his feet. Perhaps the height difference between them wasn't always so bad, Checo thought as Nico picked him up and planted numerous kisses to his cheeks.

"Congratulations, my little race winner," Nico purred in his ear before continuing to trail his lips all down Checo's jaw and neck, making him laugh.

Checo wrapped his legs around Nico's waist and his arms around his neck, running a hand through his soft blonde hair as his husband kissed at his jaw. "Thank you, love, I still can't believe it," he chuckled, and Nico set him down on his feet only to pull him into a searing kiss.

Letting his eyes fall shut, Checo leaned into his hold and planted his hands firmly against Nico's chest, savouring the taste of his lips and appreciating the feel of Nico holding him close. He felt himself beginning to relax for the first time in that exciting evening, his weariness and happiness making him sleepy in the most wonderful way. Nico's kisses always took his breath away, and Checo looked up at him through lidded eyes with a blush when they parted.

They had been together for years, and yet Nico still had a way of making him feel flustered and giddy whenever they kissed. He would never tire of it, and he melted under the way Nico looked down at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"You did incredible today, I just wish I could have been there to see it," Nico hummed, trailing a finger over the dusting of freckles on Checo's cheeks and nose before leaning down to kiss the bridge of his nose, "how about you go take a nice, hot shower and I'll cook us a celebratory meal?"

"Mhm, that sounds lovely," Checo agreed. His back and shoulders were aching and the warm water would definitely help with the weariness seeping into him.

Nico pulled him in for another kiss and Checo let out a soft sound as he parted his lips for Nico, deepening the kiss. It was both sweet and energetic at the same time, and he gripped Nico's arm to stay balanced when he leaned up on his toes to be closer to Nico.

"But afterward, you be my dessert, okay?" Checo asked with an air of false innocence. Even though his joints might not be in the same condition, he still wanted to celebrate the way they did when they were a bit younger.

Nico grinned and lightly smacked him on the backside. 

"You know it, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just so happy!! checo win! lesteban podium!! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something sweet about Romain. I love him so much as a driver and a person, and today broke everyone's heart. I hope he recovers quickly ❤️❤️
> 
> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon


End file.
